


Stop the Clocks

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird





	Stop the Clocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowbrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/gifts).



Robbie pauses. The sun setting over the Oxford spires ignites the clouds: gold, pink, magenta. White towers spear the heavens, rose deepening to indigo. He recalls Val telling their children: "Look at the sky. Stop all the clocks. Isn't it beautiful. Pay attention, kids. A sunset is the gift at the end of the day."

He hunches his shoulders, breathes. He sees Val in sunsets sometimes, hears her voice. It's no longer a roar of emotional loss, but a whisper that never seems to leave him.

"You all right?" James asks, his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Look at the sunset."

With thanks to Wendymr for beta/Brit-pick.  



End file.
